The Rewritten Story
by ChaosCobra
Summary: Tidus's story has been rewritten to suit the needs of our characters- rated PG-13 because of upcoming sexual innuendo, co-written with ChaoticSoul88, (Go, Marty!! ^^)


Chapter 1: Tidus meets the Al-Bhed  
  
When Tidus awoke there were two girls looking at him, one with black hair   
with a little curl to it, slightly longer than her shoulders, with blue eyes, and the other  
had platinum blonde hair, naturally wavy which reached her mid back with gray/blue  
eyes. Tidus suddenly looked down realizing his shorts were missing, he looked at   
the two mischevious girls.   
"All right you two, where are my shorts?" he asked. The girls giggled, and  
each ran off in a different direction. "Oh, that's just great- I'm half naked!"   
Suddenly, an Al-Bhed walked out of the cabin and looked up at the flagpole,  
confused. "Excuse me, do you happen to know... the...ahem... location of my  
shorts?" The Al-Bhed man gave him a confused look and reverted his gaze to  
the flagpole. Then, another Al-Bhed woman walked out. "Hey, can you help me?"  
"What?" she asked.  
"You speak English?" Tidus asked, amazed.  
"Yes."  
"Have you seen my shorts?"  
The woman pointed to the top of the flagpole, "Would those fit the  
description?"  
Tidus looked to where she was pointing, and surely enough- there were his  
trusty shorts, flapping in the breeze. "Yeah!" He ran over and pulled one of two  
wires, causing his shorts to lower down to a reachable level.  
The platinum blonde walked over to Rikku and said something to her in Al-  
Bhed, Rikku laughed softly before ruffling the girl's hair.   
Tidus looked rather confused, "What did she say?!?" he asked.  
"Oh she said that she and her friend were the ones that put your shorts up   
there," Rikku replied in English.  
The girl looked over to him, speaking very softly, "I'm Rika, the other girl  
was my friend Brandi."  
Tidus looked astonished, he had met three people that spoke English here   
on this ship of strangers, well if the other indeed spoke English.   
((here's an update you guys..Rika is wearing clothing like Rikku's so don't  
go jumpin' to conclusions she's not naked! The clothing after Rikku takes the Al-  
Bhed suit off!))  
Brandi walked on over; jumping onto Rika's back; Rika caught her legs,   
giggling. "I'm Brandi! I'm not an Al-Bhed but what the hey I'm here anyway!"  
exclaimed Brandi.  
Tidus raised an eyebrow,"Ookay... where are we?"  
"...on a ship." answered Rikku shortly.  
"Well, besides that." said Tidus.  
Rikku smiled, "Ohh- we're in Spira, if you want to get technical about it.  
We should be there fairly soon, so just get comfortable," she glanced over to  
see Brandi and Rika exchanging mischevious glances, "...but I suggest you   
don't sleep."  
"Darn!" said Brandi.  
Rika put on a pouty face, "Oh, Rikku, you ruin all our fun!"  
"Well not all of it- I did let you guys pull that stunt with his shorts,   
remember?" she smiled, "Just leave him alone, alright?"  
"Fine.."  
"Okay.."  
Rikku began to walk into the cabin, but then quickly came back out, "And  
uncross those fingers!"  
"...darn." exclaimed Rika.  
Tidus laughed, Rikku went on back into the cabin. Rika walked around  
Tidus studying him carefully, she pinched his bum one time, "hmm..you're real.  
But where are you from?" asked Rika as she carefully took up his hand.  
Brandi however was studying him up on to see how much they could pick  
on him and get away with it.  
"Who's your mom? Who's your dad? where are you from? Do you have   
any siblings?" Rika asked all at once.  
Brandi began to laugh softly, murmering, "Always full of questions   
little one."  
"Little one? I'm as tall as-" she was  
cut off as the ship jerked sharply to the side. "What was that?" she asked as she ran to the side. Brandi and Tidus  
quickly followed. Suddenly, Sin emerged from only feet in front of them.  
"What now? We can't reach him-he's too far away!!" shouted Brandi.  
"We could use the cannons," suggested Rika helpfully. It was too little too  
late, however, as seconds after that was said Sin slammed into the boat, and  
Rika, Tidus, and Brandi fell into the icy waters.  
*~*  
At least eight hours later Tidus awoke, when he saw a blitz ball he did his   
little shot thing, then got out of the water to look for Brandi and Rika.  
"Brandi! Rika! Where are you guys?!?" exclaimed Tidus as he radomly   
began to search over the beach, a red haired guy with a funny accent followed him  
as did the blitzball players, "Rika! Brandi! Where are you guys?!? Can you hear   
me?!?"   
Rika awoke moments later to hear Tidus screaming for her and Brandi, she  
stood up in the water and looked around before screaming, "Tidus! I'm over here!  
I can't see Brandi! I don't know where she went off to this time!"   
Tidus ran over to where she was as she got out of the water, she shivered  
slightly. She then looked at the guys following Tidus, grabbing his arm. "BRANDI  
Where are you?!?"  
Brandi stood up a few feet away from her, "I'm right here quit your   
yellin' child!" exclaimed Brandi as she walked over to join their little group,   
looking at Rika to see her hand firmly grasping Tidus' arm. She grabbed  
Rika's other hand and they continued on their way. 


End file.
